The Advent of HD (High definition) has brought the spotlight on enhanced resolution and quality of the Video and Audio components of a broadcast signal or Audio Video Stream.
In regard to Video quality, HD Production is aimed at increasing the resolution of the video captured. HD video production is currently achieved using HD cameras.
When it comes to Audio quality, there are two key dimensions: 1) Surround sound and 2) HD Audio. Surround sound provides a realistic audio ambience. HD Audio, is the intricate tapestry of sounds that accompanies the intensity and emotion of key events perceived in the Visual.
Whereas Surround sound capture and production is feasible using surround sound and/or Ambience microphone, capturing specific event related sounds for HD Audio and presenting them suitably in conjunction with the event visual is much more complex. Because capturing event related sounds is not always possible, such sounds are often recorded and/or retrieved from sound libraries and used for mixing with the visual of the event.
A key challenge in HD Audio production, is the task of identifying the exact sound for an event. The problem further aggravates incase of impact related events like say for example when a player hits a ball during a soccer game. This is because the player can hit the ball with different impacts and different impact shall create a different sound. Not surprisingly therefore DVD releases of soccer games hardly ever feature the sound of the ball being kicked.
Therefore a need exists for a system and method that enables the identification of right event sound corresponding to an impact related event. If this is achieved it shall help the content producers create audio-video content which shall be life like.